


Flowers In Winter

by Okaasan59



Category: Gundam Wing
Genre: First Meeting, Lawyers, M/M, References to The Nutcracker, Set in the Southern U.S.
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-24
Updated: 2020-12-24
Packaged: 2021-03-10 23:27:57
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,737
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28275315
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Okaasan59/pseuds/Okaasan59
Summary: Heero Yuy, successful lawyer and perennial bachelor, accompanies his niece to a performance of The Nutcracker and meets some interesting people.
Relationships: Chang Wufei/Relena Peacecraft
Kudos: 2





	Flowers In Winter

Flowers in Winter

"Are you sure you'd rather go to the ballet than the Governor's Reception?" Wufei quirked an eyebrow at Heero's reflection in the mirror over the mantel as he adjusted the bowtie of his tuxedo.

Heero pushed the edges of his light wool overcoat aside and stuck his hands in the pockets of his suit pants. He wasn't as formally dressed as his business partner but he cut quite the dashing figure nonetheless. He'd been informed by his "date" that he was to dress up and he hoped his normal business suit would suffice. 

"I always look forward to spending time with my godchild. Besides, if I had to attend that reception I'd probably end up hurting someone. It's better that you and Relena represent the firm." 

"And we really appreciate you doing this for Cecilia." Both men turned to see Relena enter the room in a blue and silver sparkling gown. "She's talked of nothing else for days."

Heero raised his eyebrows at the sight of his friend in the gown that was so unlike her usual conservative business attire. "Nice dress," he said.

Relena laughed at his typically stoic response. "Thank you."

"More than nice. Stunning." Wufei kissed his wife on her cheek and she blushed like a schoolgirl.

It's been seven years, Heero thought, since he'd introduced Wufei and Relena while they were all in law school, six years since the two had married, five years since the birth of their daughter and here they were, still acting like newlyweds. Heero was glad that his friends had found happiness even though he could never see himself in that situation. Spending his life dedicated to their shared law practice was quite enough for him. He'd also recently bought a condo in a highrise building downtown that he was gradually turning into his personal haven. With sweeping views of the river and the city, it was the perfect place for someone who was determined to remain a perennial bachelor -- or a hermit.

Heero had never made a secret of his sexual preferences but it usually did not matter since he had no real social life anyway. After a couple of lackluster blind dates set up by Relena, he'd made his friends promise not to try to remedy his lack of a love life. Relena had been disappointed but Wufei seemed relieved. Having a gay best friend was one thing but trying to involve himself in that best friend's love life went beyond Wufei's comfort zone.

"CeCe, Uncle Heero is waiting for you," Relena called up the staircase in the foyer. The pounding of small feet sounded on the stairs and a young girl appeared. She had on an emerald green velvet dress with white stockings and shiny black patent leather shoes. Her long brown hair was held back with two gold barrettes.

"Slowly, please," Relena reminded her and Cecilia slowed just enough to please her mother and then with an impish grin she jumped from the fourth step right into the arms of her quick-reflexed godfather.

"Cecila!" her mother scolded but she was laughing nearly as much as her daughter.

Wufei sighed. "You've got your hands full in more ways than one."

Despite Wufei's cautions and Cecilia's occasionally playful antics, Heero knew that she was generally a well-behaved child. Her good manners were only eclipsed by her intelligence and a profound sense of justice inherited from both her parents. As long as they didn't run into any homeless animals or starving urchins on the way to the ballet they'd be fine.

At the theatre, Heero pointed out things of interest and read some of the program out loud to CeCe. The small girl was all eyes as she took in the ornate theatre and the other children dressed in their best holiday outfits. There was an actual orchestra in the pit and they watched as the different musicians made their way to their seats.

Heero had purchased tickets for some of the best seats in the house. He'd also purchased special "backstage" passes for them so that CeCe could have her picture taken with some of the performers after the show.

The program announced that the title of the ballet was "Nutcracker on the Bayou." Heero sincerely hoped that it didn't end up being a stereotyped nightmare. He'd never been to an actual ballet but he recalled seeing a version of Nutcracker on television. He vaguely remembered dancing snowflakes and something like a giant rat and soldiers chasing each other. Either way he resigned himself to sitting through the hour and a half performance for the sake of his godchild.

The curtain went up to reveal a set that was surprisingly beautiful. Uncle Drosselmeyer sat on the porch of a small Cajun house in a cypress swamp with a gorgeous sunset behind it. Heero glanced fondly at CeCe as she sat forward in her seat, her expression enraptured and fixed on the stage.

The rest of the performance did not disappoint. The usual Victorian setting of the ballet was very effectively transported to the romance and beauty of the American South. He hadn't realized there were so many roles in the ballet and he found himself enjoying the costumes as much as the dancing. Heero's very favorite part, surprisingly, was the Dance of the Flowers. The dancers, who usually wore pastel shades, had been costumed in the bright colors of azaleas -- fuchsia, bright pink, deep lavender -- dancing beneath the deep green leaves and black trunks of giant live oak trees. Heero had to admit that the effect was stunning.

He also had to admit that the male lead dancer was pretty stunning as well. He checked the program in the dim lighting and found the man's name was Trowa Barton and that he'd danced previously with the Bolshoi ballet.

When the final curtain went down and the applause died out he turned to CeCe.

"How did you like it?"

"Uncle Heero, it was so good I almost cried!"

Before Heero could get alarmed at the thought of a teary five-year-old, she bounced out of her seat. "Now I can go get my picture made with the Prince and the Mouse King!"

They started to make their way through the seats. "What about Clara? You don't want a picture with her?"

"Not really," CeCe shrugged. "Clara didn't do anything except have a dream. She didn't even get a sword or anything."

Heero couldn't help smiling at the truth of that statement.

They made their way to a different part of the theatre where there was a large room set up to accommodate the patrons who would be getting pictures and autographs of the performers. Heero filled out the required forms to have the photos sent to Wufei and Relena's address. A line was forming and parents with children were waiting somewhat patiently for their turn to have their pictures taken. Heero saw that the Prince and Clara were taking pictures together with children so it looked like CeCe would have a picture of Clara anyway. The Mouse King stood next to a giant Nutcracker statue and various other characters were getting ready for the pictures as well.

A good-looking blond man with a violin case on a strap over his shoulder walked past the line. As he passed, he caught Heero's eye. The man smiled at him and Heero nodded in return. The blond had an opened bottle of water in his hand and, after taking a sip, handed it to the Prince, a.k.a. Trowa Barton, as Heero recalled. Trowa thanked him and drank from the bottle. It seemed an intimate thing to do and Heero wondered about their relationship. Then he wondered if wondering if a male ballet dancer was gay was buying into a stereotype. Still, they made a striking couple and Heero was curious to know more about their relationship.

Heero looked up as the blond called out to someone in an adjacent hallway. An open doorway to the hall showed numerous technicians, dancers and backstage crew hurrying back and forth. The blond went out into the hall and soon reappeared with another young man and pulled him into the doorway. The blond was animated but the other young man seemed slightly exasperated. He was also the hottest guy Heero had ever seen. The Hot Guy was wearing a black turtleneck and black pants. A blue and brown scarf hung around his neck to his waist. Heero realized he was staring and had to shift his gaze, embarrassed, as the two men turned to look in his direction.

Trowa Barton called out to the blond, something that sounded like "Cat" but the young man was too distracted to notice. Trowa started to walk in that direction and that is when the trouble started.

CeCe saw with alarm that the Prince was heading towards the door.

"Oh, no, Uncle Heero! The Prince is leaving!"

"I don't think he's le--"

Before Heero could stop her, CeCe darted out of the line towards the three men standing in the doorway.

"Mr. Prince! Mr. Prince! You can't leave! I didn't get my picture yet and there's lots more kids waiting, too!"

The three startled men at the door looked from CeCe to the well dressed man who ran up after her.

"I'm so sorry," Heero started to say but the young blond was smiling, ready to console the distraught girl.

"He's not leaving, sweetie. He just wanted to give me his empty water bottle." He held the plastic bottle up to show her then looked up at Heero. "Your daughter is precious. And she looks just like you."

Since both CeCe and Heero had brown hair and Asian features they were often mistaken for father and daughter. Usually Heero took it as a compliment but embarrassment made Heero's answer sound terse.

"She's not my daughter. I'm not married." He turned to the girl who was looking up at him with pleading eyes. "Cecilia..."

CeCe knew that she was in trouble when Heero used her full name. "But Uncle Heero," her lower lip trembled, "it wouldn't be fair if all the kids who are waiting didn't get their picture."

There was no way Heero could hold out against those big liquid brown eyes. He sighed, "I know. But next time don't run off like that, okay?"

Because Heero was preoccupied he'd almost missed the exchange of looks between the blond and the Hot Guy when he'd mentioned he wasn't married. That look was quickly followed by Trowa rolling his eyes at the two of them. Heero wondered what all that meant.

"I'm Quatre," the blond said as he stuck his hand out to Heero. "This is Trowa."

"Heero Yuy. Nice to meet you," Heero shook their hands but he was stealing glances under his lashes at The Hot Guy. He realized now that the scarf, which he thought was brown and blue, was just blue. The golden brown color belonged to the man's hair which was worn in a long braid. Fascinating.

"This is Duo. He's the costume designer and wardrobe manager."

Heero shook the man's hand but instead of thinking of something to say he was thinking of the unusual shade of Duo's eyes and how they matched his scarf.

Quatre was looking from one to the other. "Would you like me to take your niece back to the line?" He held out a hand to CeCe who looked to her godfather. Heero tore his gaze away from Duo to consider the request. Since he'd be right here watching he figured it was okay so he nodded his consent.

"Thank you," he said to Quatre. CeCe immediately brightened and grabbed Quatre's hand while latching onto Trowa's with her other hand and leading them back to the photography station.

"She's something else. A little cutie -- and not afraid to fight for what she thinks is right." Duo was smiling at CeCe with her two escorts and Heero couldn't help smiling at him. The man was very astute and a good judge of character as far as he was concerned.

Duo turned those incredible eyes back to his and Heero suddenly realized what Quatre had said.

"Costumes? You designed the dancer's costumes?"

"Guilty," Duo grinned.

"Those flowers...I mean the dancers...Dance of the Flowers. Those were incredible."

"Thanks." Duo ducked his head then looked up at Heero through his bangs. "Do you come to the ballet often?"

That sounded so much like a pick-up line that Heero had to chuckle. He shook his head. "First time."

"We have a Friends of the Ballet program if you think you might be interested in attending more often."

Heero nodded while holding Duo's gaze.. "I am. Definitely interested." He was delighted to see Duo actually blush.

"Um...there's a card or something you can fill out, I think," Duo said.

Heero drew in a breath for the courage to do something he was normally wouldn't. "Maybe I can give you my number and you can call to tell me the details. Or I could call you."

Duo's tongue wet his bottom lip. "That...would be...sure, that sounds good." He took out his cell phone and entered the number Heero gave him. “I can text your phone if you’d like my number?”

"Do you have a pen?" Heero asked.

"Oh...um," Duo fumbled in his pocket and produced an inkpen. "Do you have a piece of paper or something?'

Heero stuck his left hand out, palm up. "Write it here."

"Are you sure?" Duo's nose crinkled as he laughed while taking Heero's hand and bending to his task. "This seems so middle school," he snickered.

Heero pulled his hand back and read the inked name above the phone number. "Duo Maxwell."

Duo grinned. "That's me. And you're Heero Yuy. Are you related to the Yuy in the big law firm downtown?"

Heero cocked an eyebrow. "Guilty. Though I don't know if we really qualify as big. My partners and I run it like a family business. CeCe is actually the daughter of my partners in the firm." He looked for CeCe and found her striking a pose with the Mouse King.

Heero reached in his pocket and pulled out his cellphone which he used to take a photo of his palm.

Duo looked confused. "I could have just texted you."

Heero smirked wickedly at him. "I know."

Duo shook his head and chuckled. "Well, I sure am glad that Quatre dragged me in here to see 'a completely dreamy guy.' But I think I'm going to have to watch you."

"I certainly hope so."

Duo's lips parted slightly. Heero was fighting a completely crazy urge to kiss him when he looked up to find CeCe skipping in his direction. He drew a deep breath, preparing to switch back to Uncle mode. This blatant flirting was so unlike him but Duo was just so...distracting.

"Hi. I'm CeCe."

Duo smiled down at her. "My name is Duo."

"You have pretty hair, Mr. Duo."

"Thanks." Duo looked back up to Heero. "I really should be going." He gestured over his shoulder. "Lots of work to make sure the costumes are put up correctly."

Heero nodded as he took CeCe's hand. Both men hesitated as though they didn't really want to part.

Finally Heero smiled. "I'll call you. Soon."

"Good. I'll be waiting." Duo looked down. "Nice to meet you, Miss CeCe."

She giggled and Heero winked at Duo before the long-haired man headed out the door towards the wardrobe room. On the way out Heero noticed Quatre and Trowa across the room. The dancer nodded in his direction and the blond wiggled his fingers and smiled in a knowing way. Heero didn't mind, especially since Quatre was the one who was responsible for his meeting Duo.

Heero felt a lightness in his step and his heart was still racing even though he'd left Duo behind. It seemed unthinkable but it looked as if his non-existent love life was about to exist after all -- and with such spectacular promise. He wondered if later this evening would be too soon to call Duo. He decided he didn't care. He would call anyway.

"Did you like the ballet, Uncle Heero?"

"Did I like it?" He picked up the giggling girl and swung her until she laughed in delight. "I think I loved it."


End file.
